Lay A Whisper On My Pillow
by ewen
Summary: I borrowed from Jude Watson and her JA. stories and here is my version of Obi-Wan while he was on probation. I borrowed some of the characters from her stories, even the partial premise of her story, [Obi‘s probation]. This is my take on how Obi-Wan fin


TITLE: "Lay A Whisper On My Pillow"   
  
ERA: J.A. Apprentice   
  
Summary: I borrowed from Jude Watson and her JA. stories and here is my version of Obi-Wan while he was on probation. This is my take on how Obi-Wan finally proves himself worthy of staying the apprentice to Master Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
If you did not read the book, the confrontation was so intense between master and apprentice, Obi-Wan actually drew his saber on his master. Lucky for Jinn he did not use it. However Qui-Gon did leave Obi there on the planet; their master/apprentice bond seemingly torn apart. In my story it has to be spliced together again, or will it?   
  
#############   
  
As always, // beginning and the end of a sentence indicates mind speech or mind thoughts.   
  
##################   
  
Master Jinn heard the familiar buzzing sound of the draigon as it dived to make a repeated attack on him. He stood ready, saber in hand, lit, powered, and waited. He already suffered two bites from the evil flying beast, he didn't think his arm could handle another skin-ripping, bone gnashing attack made by the monster which mimicked the grace of a bird in flight but veracity of a Dagaboh Tasmanian devil in battle. Blood loss and twisted tendons kept the Jedi master's fighting talents in check and almost prevented him from holding his saber in place adequately..   
  
From the corner of his eye, Padawan Kenobi could see the flying beast with a combined wing span of seven feet or more, position itself to make yet another diving swoop toward his master. He quickly handled the draigon that was trying to make him a meal and ran to his master's side.   
  
Obi-Wan could feel the energy in his master, normally so powerful and bright, wane from the injuries sustained in two previous attacks. He stood right in front of Qui-Gon, his own saber powered and waiting. The contrasting blue and green glow of the sabers in the night air made a light spectacle for the draigons which soared overhead in wait for the kill; a decent meal made by the ingestion of the two Jedi.   
  
Of course their sabers acted like a homing beacon for the flying animals to easily find their target and make themselves a living weapon headed for their adversaries, Master Jinn and his apprentice. They were suspended on the cliff's surface, exposed to the animals' talons and razor sharp beaks; unprotected vulnerable for an attack by the beast who thought it had come up against an easy prey.   
  
Just as the flying bird-like creature made his way toward Obi-Wan's master, its talons out and poised for another attack, Obi-Wan's blade seemed to float in the air much further than one so short could have possibly thrust it. Padawan Kenobi's quick thinking produced a sudden surprising attack on the animal who until then seemed to be equal in intelligence when it came to a battle with a two-legged walking being. The draigon had not anticipated an attack as quickly from its potential prey.   
  
Obi-Wan used the force to extend his reach with his saber and attacked long before the flying menace had time to stretch its long clawed legs and reach for Padawan Kenobi's master. One clean hit with the saber in mid-air, not a hand on it, rendered the draigon headless, felled by a Jedi saber with seemingly no one wielding it. Resourceful quick thinking talent for a seasoned master but not for an apprentice of only two years. The feat accomplished by Padawan Kenobi was unfathomable. A Jedi apprentice Obi-Wan's age should not have had the force abilities yet to pull off such an amazing, brilliant thought-through force-powered maneuver.   
  
Although the reason for the other monstrous dragon-like beasts' rabid retreat was not known with certainty, the Jedi suspected the flying giant mammals called off their attack to seek an easier fought-for meal elsewhere, before the sun rose.   
  
"Well Padawan Kenobi, glad to see you have at least put some of what I taught you to practical use.. You may just have ?helped? save your old master some wear and tear on this body, as if I don't have enough bites and talon gashes to heal already."   
  
No pat on the back. No job well done. His master was glad he ?helped? save his life, or at least Obi-Wan took it to mean that.   
  
He looked around and wondered to himself who helped him. Obi-Wan didn't help, he single handily and successfully fended the beast off his master,so who did the helping? He had done it all alone. Not that Obi-Wan expected much more from his master. Master Jinn was not one for public emotional display.   
  
//Come to think of it he isn't much for a private display of his emotions either,// thought Obi-Wan Kenobi, padawan to the Jedi master, Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
//I'm not sure he has emotions to control under that hard exterior of his. Oh well, I should be glad I am still his apprentice after what I pulled …//   
  
As quickly as his thoughts turned to what got him put on probation, Obi-Wan pushed the horrific memory of his dead friend Cerasi away. He set aside as well, the memories of her friends and planet which he, in the Jedi eyes had betrayed his master for.. It wouldn't do for his master to see emotion out of him. That seemed forbidden out of him as well; any exhibition of emotion. //Like master like apprentice,// thought Padawan Kenobi.   
  
The day had been a hard one. Trying to extract the precious juron mineral out of the mines for Sir Temba's people proved to be difficult at best. Once you made it to the mines, embedded deep within the crevices of the cliffs, it was a going battle to protect yourself from the draigons. For the fourth consecutive day they had managed to stay their attack and Master Jinn felt they had enough of the life saving mineral to take back to Sir Tremba's home planet in order to make the vaccine serum against the dreaded Bulvia virus.   
  
###Later that evening###   
  
Master Jinn laid on a small cot across the room from where Obi-Wan lay in his own overly small and lumpy cot. His master, deep in a healing trance to correct the injuries painfully inflicted by the sharp beak and sharper talons of the Draigon, snored softly.   
  
//I didn't know a Jedi snored when they were in a healing trance. New to me. Maybe I should keep a diary data pad on what a Jedi should and shouldn't do. There would be plenty of shouldn'ts and very few shoulds.//   
  
Obi-Wan mentally chided himself for making such and assessment of the Jedi but the last year had been a hard one. Not that he would give it up for anything but being on probation in the Jedi order was far from fun. It was just plain misery. He hoped his master would be more openly understanding of him once he was off probation. He seemed to remember a kinder and more gentler master than his master was now until he made a fatal error and did what Master Jinn and the council thought was an act of betrayal not only to the master but to the Jedi themselves.   
  
Even the padawans and initiate hopefuls had been less than friendly before the master/apprentice pair left for missions, while Obi-Wan was still on probation handed down to him by the council themselves.   
  
//They sat in on my judgment and never truly listened to a word I said. No one did. Well maybe my grand master Yoda, but Master Windu. Boy, I thought he always liked me. Maybe it was because he thought I betrayed his best friend that he oversaw to the entire proceedings and personally called for eighteen months long, long months of probation before I could be officially be reinstated as an apprentice. I am good enough to stand beside my master and fight along side of him which I gladly do, but I am not *officially* an apprentice. //  
  
Obi-Wan refused to cry. If his master felt through their bond the boy had let tears flow, Obi thought it might be a mark against him, to show emotions, that is. He was expected just to pick up where he left off when his friend died without uttering a word of remorse for her. The Jedi hadn't. One with the force was what they said.   
  
Not one Jedi, his master included took into consideration how emotionally distraught Obi-Wan was after witnessing Cerasi's death and the death of many other young ones. To Obi-Wan it meant he would never see his friend again, share a laugh with, speak about the future. Now she had no future and his was dismal at best..   
  
Obi-Wan would go back to all those accusing eyes that had been so ready to pass their Jedi righteous judgment on him before he left. They would probably do the same when he returned. Not one of them except Master Yoda understood he did not betray the Jedi, he helped those who needed his help; had begged him to help and in turn he begged Master Jinn to help. His plea for assistance for Cerasi and the other young ones' behalf fell on deaf ears, ignored by his master.. Those in the right, were being suppressed by the evil on their planet.   
  
Granted Obi-Wan finally realized he went about helping his friends the wrong way, but hey, he was only a kid. He did what he thought was right in the beginning, he asked for his master's help, only to be blatantly denied help or understanding..   
  
Now Obi-Wan faced the biggest trial of his life. Go back to the temple and try to fit in, try to be accepted by the others there and most of all, try to regain the trust and respect of his master. All those seemed insurmountable to a fifteen year old Jedi apprentice who wanted only to be the best padawan a master could want and had already screwed up royally in his master's eyes.   
  
//I have to go back there and face all of them. I could deal with the others passing wrongful judgment on me but if Qui-Gon never trusts me, our training bond will remain as tenaciously waning, as it is now. I get the feeling that even after we get back to everyday life at the temple, I won't have the support from my master I feel I deserve and know I need.//  
  
A week later   
  
Obi-Wan along with his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn stood outside the council chambers. They had not even had time to unpack before they were called before the elders of the council to checkup on Obi-Wan. That was the way the boy saw it anyway.   
  
Master Jinn had cautioned him to gain control of his anger that he said just oozed from his apprentice. Obi-Wan thought he was doing pretty good at controlling it, but Master Jinn did not want the anger controlled, he wanted to it dispersed and how?"   
  
Obi-Wan slapped his own forehead. //Through the force of course, what ever was I, good little Jedi that I am, thinking. //  
  
Obi-Wan had to smile to himself at the rhyming statement he mentally prosed, but even that got him a stern look cast his way by his master just before Qui-Gon opened the door to the council chambers, //torture chambers more like it with Windu sitting court right in the middle where the away Master Yoda should be.//   
  
Two hours later Obi-Wan Kenobi walked out of the council chambers, his entire body soaked with perspiration from the grueling experience and his mind in a numbed haze.   
  
He wasn't sure if he had been congratulated on the job well done while by his master's side as they traveled the galaxy fighting injustices or if he had been reprimanded, even threatened by the bald headed master. Mace personally took it upon himself to pass judgment on Padawan Kenobi and in turn convinced the council he was right in that judgment. Even with his master beside him, who in his defense spoke up for his padawan, Master Windu let his opinion be heard… and heard …and heard…. Until even a few of the masters at the tribunal hearing or witch hunt against what they saw as a disobedient padawan, spoke up.   
  
Finally Master Yaddle interrupted and said she'd heard enough. The boy, she pointed out primarily to Mace Windu completed his duty admirably at his master 's side the last few months and if he could adjust, fit in at the temple, and complete his finals satisfactorily, he should be allowed to officially be reinstated as padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
Even though his master had assured them in his mind, Obi was still his apprentice, Kenobi didn't exactly feel that way. Something was askew in their master/ apprentice relationship but never having seen many pairs together the last year, it was hard to tell what was missing. Obi hoped he could learn more while at the temple. //Maybe his mind holds me as his apprentice but not his heart.//   
  
Obi-Wan turned his attentions away from the many trials he would face at the temple to his next prime directive; finding food, followed by intense and grueling study session. He had kept up with his work, but being in the class room was so much better than trying to keep up with the other students through correspondence lessons as he had done for well over a year.   
  
Master Jinn dismissed his apprentice just as they walked outside of the council chambers. However, not before he was given more instructions on what he should do. //I am beginning to feel like a puppet and my strings have become tangled. //  
  
Master Jinn instructed him to go to the communal commissary and eat mid-meal. He also told the boy he could visit with Bant and Garen while there, //but remember Master Windu's very clear distinct instructions to you, no other contact with other apprentices in any of the recreation areas or outside the temple walls.//   
  
Obi-Wan was not to interact with the other padawans at any of the designated recreational areas. Except during mid-meal he took in the main commissary. Obi-Wan was not permitted to act in capacity of an apprentice in the temple. He was to essence to be shunned. There were still feelings of dislike harbored for him for what he did.   
  
Some padawans thought Obi-Wan did a disservice to them by betraying the Jedi. Some just went on what their masters said and they voiced much of the same opinion. Of course then their were others.   
  
Others like Bruck Chun not yet chosen with only six months to go before his chance of becoming a Jedi apprentice to a master warrior went down the drain. At best he could hope for was that a healer offered to take him, otherwise it was off to Bandomeer He could have cared less what injustices Obi-Wan committed or how he trampled on the Jedi name. Bruck Chun's only interest was himself.   
  
He used Obi-Wan Kenobi's misstep as a stepping stone to climb on for himself. There were few masters in search of an apprentice right now. There was only one at the temple, Obi-Wan's master. If Kenobi failed and was turned out of the order Master Jinn would need another apprentice.   
  
That was the only interest Bruck Chun had in Obi-Wan Kenobi's probation. He hoped he would make a fatal mistake, an egregious error in the council's eyes, that would render him a trip to the Agricorps.   
  
If Obi-Wan had totally changed and was resigned to be the good little padawan, Bruck would be more than willing to concoct trouble for Jinn's apprentice.   
  
Oh no one would see his hand in it but it would be the invisible push Obi-Wan needed to be pushed right out of the Jedi order, out of Jinn's life, thus out of the apprenticeship program.   
  
This was the time Bruck Chun waited on, *Obi's return.*   
  
//I will think of something, something catastrophic and unforgivable in the eyes of the council and "Oafy-Wan's" master's eyes. Master Jinn might just take me as his apprentice he *thought*.//   
  
### In the commissary ###   
  
Chun watched with renewed interest as Kenobi fell into line beside him to get his tray of food.   
  
Obi-Wan, with his tray of food in hand passed Bruck Chun. Neither uttered a word. He certainly didn't feel the anger emanating from Chun. Why would he? Bruck had become an expert in shielding from others. From anyone really because his thoughts were never pure of the light of the force. They always harbored some wisp of darkness that had he been blessed with a master, would eventually feel it through their bond. Of course Bruck thought he could hide it from a future master as well.   
  
Obi-Wan intentionally averted his stare when he passed Bruck Chun. Even before he got into the serious trouble and put on probation he had been ordered to do hours of hours of extra meditation on controlling his anger where Bruck was concerned. Master Jinn saw the propensity for trouble every time the two boys were in the same room. It was as if the master could see the invisible bad vibes or aura that surrounded the two Jedi hopefuls when together. Sparks flew when they were together..   
  
Now though Obi-Wan wasn't interested in making any sparks, seen, imagined, or otherwise. It would just mean another mark against him and the council probably wouldn't even take into consideration Bruck's part in all of it.   
  
//It is best to stay clear of Chun.//   
  
Obi-Wan continued his walk to the table that Bant and Garen saved him a place to eat with them.   
  
Bant and Garen, his two best friends, impatiently waited for Obi-Wan at the table they had already procured for their meal and first chat since Obi's return. Bant could not even sit still in her seat. She nervously twisted and turned until even Garen spoke up and told her to relax, she made him nervous. He told her she might scare Obi-Wan off with her antsy attitude. She did try to reach through the force and calm her excitement filled nerves but she was not all that successful.   
  
Well thought Obi, they were his best friends. Much had changed since he had been put on probation. He hoped thier frienship hadn't. He valued both their friendships and would hate to lose them.   
  
"Obi-Wan I swear I think you have grown another inch since last I saw you."   
  
"Thanks Bant, but you don't have to try to cheer me up. Master has pointed out that at my age he grew four inches. He said my growth spurt just hasn't hit."   
  
"Yeah, but Obi look at your master. He's like a giant among men. Well men on Coruscant anyway. You'll grow."   
  
"Thanks Garen, at least you aren't quite as openly honest as Master Yoda. He likes to remind me size matters not. Makes me wonder if he knows something about my future, like I am going to be a dwarf like him or something."   
  
Bant laughed so hard she almost fell off her chair.   
  
"Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humor."   
  
The laughing bright eyed Clamarian turned serious for a moment and took her friend's hands in hers.   
  
"Garen and I both missed that about you, your wit and lust for happiness. The other padawans are so serious and staunch."   
  
Garen, not noted for tact piped in.   
  
"Yes since they all believed you trampled on the Jedi name it has become even worse. The masters have cracked down and the other apprentices,… well they are just so serious minded anymore. They blame you in part for the stricter code and starchier rules. They think you brought the temple down on them because all the masters fear their padawan might just decide to draw a saber on them and do what they want like you."   
  
As soon as the words tumbled from his mouth, Garen realized they were not phrased in a way to help his friend, they sounded more like a condemnation a place to hang the blame for anything ad everything wrong at the temple.   
  
"Ouch. That. Hurt."   
  
Garen reached down and rubbed the front part of his leg where Bant had soundly kicked him for such a remark.   
  
Obi hung his head.   
  
"Yea I guess I have caused a lot of trouble around here and not only just for myself but for other padawans who follow. I think they have added an entire chapter on how to discipline an apprentice who betrays his master.   
  
Bant smooched her mouth together and glared at her *big mouth* friend, Garen.   
  
"Obi, Garen didn't mean anything by what he said. Besides you didn't betray Master Jinn. It was your perspective of the situation, Master Jinn just had a different one or failed to see what you were trying to do."   
  
Bant had gone over and over in her mind the story Obi-Wan told her about Cerasi and the young ones. Many times she mulled it over in her head she came out with the same conclusion , Obi-Wan did what he believed was right and sincerely good. He meant no malice to anyone and certainly did not think what he did was betraying the Jedi.   
  
//Maybe he just *didn't* think!!!//   
  
She brought her thoughts and force energies back to Obi-Wan, who now sat beside her and continued her conversation.   
  
"You did what you thought would help those on that planet, nothing more. You and your master disagreed."   
  
Again Garen tried to muscle his way into the conversation.   
  
"Yes, but he is a Jedi, Bant. He has to obey his master in all things. Heck Obi you pulled a saber on your own master. How uncool was that? OUCH Bant will you quit kicking me?"   
  
"I will, if you quit saying stupid things. Our best friend is home and the first time we see him you bring up all the bad things. I can remember a lot of good things, happier times."   
  
"Obi-Wan looked from Bant to Garen and a small smile crept over his face..   
  
"It's alright Bant you can stop beating Garen's leg up with your boot. I know I was wrong. I've known it every day for the last year. How can I try to correct that wrong if everyone keeps bringing it up. Should I just wear a sign that says, Obi-Wan Kenobi betrayed his master and understands he has done wrong. Please don't bring it up AGAIN."   
  
"See Garen, you have gotten Obi upset."   
  
"No really Bant, its O.K., I understand. Garen didn't speak anything but the truth."   
  
"I am sorry Obi. You know I always stick my foot in my mouth or that's what Bant says I always do."   
  
Bant's eyes grew wide and she grabbed her friend's hand again.   
  
"I know what will make you feel better. Come with us to the game room after classes. It is new since you were here and its just a few blocks from the temple. All the padawans go there."   
  
Obi-Wan went into a long spiel about the actions the council took against him which included no social activities or cavorting with other apprentices.   
  
Obi-Wan told the two shocked friends that Master Windu liked to remind him that he was not officially a padawan and would not be given padawan privileges until he was. The only thing he was given was clean-up duty in the kitchen and what time they had to talk during mid-meal.   
  
After that he was to be shut off from the other; in his room studying shunned by the others or either he had to work on one of the many tasks Master Windu had so graciously listed for him to do while still on his probation. It was little wonder Obi-Wan forgot about how fast time could fly when you were with someone who liked to be with you. It was past his mid-meal break time.   
  
At that precise moment Master Jinn, with Master Adi Gallia by his side walked up to the table the three friends sat.   
  
"Padawan do you realize that you were due to report to the head chef back in the kitchen five minutes ago? I certainly hope you don't plan to make this habit; me coming behind you to be sure you do what is expected of you while still on probation at the temple."   
  
Obi-Wan could not have turned any more shades of pink and red than what his face was vividly ablaze with now. The embarrassment of not only being put in his place so soundly by his master, but having it witnessed by his best friends as well was mortifying for the boy.   
  
Bant and Garen braved a look at the famous master to see sternness and agitation on the big master's face as he glared down at his apprentice. However all his glare fell on was the top of Obi's spiked head of hair. Obi-Wan did not want to look into the face of his master and kept his eyes glued to his empty plate. He didn't want to see anger or disappointment in the sea-green eyes of Master Jinn's.   
  
"I am sorry Master. I will leave right away."   
  
"I don't think I am the one you need to make your apology too. See if the cook will listen. Although I am sure you sure this will be reported to the council. As you see one stands right beside me now."   
  
Indeed a Council master, Adi Gallia did stand beside Master Jinn, but she was not one of the council Obi had to fear.   
  
"My mouth is sealed Master Jinn. I won't rat the boy out, will you?"   
  
Adi did not like being used to terrorize Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi hurried to empty his tray and then disappeared behind the swinging doors that led to the kitchen.   
  
Master Jinn and Gallia found a table over in the master's section. Bant shivered as she watched Master Jinn's stern-etched glare with his green eyes as cold as rocks stay glued to his padawan, which he could see just inside the plate glass windows of the kitchen. She only turned her head away from him when he suddenly without warning whipped around to face her. It was like he knew she was staring at him. Garen watched as she literally jumped in shock from the quickness of Master Jinn's attention being averted to her.   
  
She couldn't help but voice her opinion of Obi-Wan's master even if it was only to Garen. Anyone else might tell on her for her vindictive assessment one of the most Jedi masters in residence at the temple..   
  
"Gee Wiz Garen, I bet he is a difficult master to be an apprentice for, even without making such a mistake as Obi-Wan has."   
  
Bant wanted to look over at Master Jinn again but she was afraid too. If she was that afraid, //How must Obi feel to be under those scrutinizing eyes and Jedi perfection of emotional control 247. No wonder when I look at Obi-Wan I see etched-in fear instead of Jedi serenity.//  
  
Instead of giving Master Jinn another look, Bant decided to talk with Garen about Obi's less than nice master.   
  
"Wow I hope that if Master Tahl does choose me next week as her padawan, her friend's attitude doesn't rub off on her. I have heard that she is one of Master Jinn's closest friends. I thought that would be a good thing at first. You know, I would see Obi-Wan more. But if seeing him includes being around "Master Moody" over there I might just change my mind."   
  
Too fearful to chance another glance his way, Bant looked up at across the table at Garen and rolled her eyes in the direction of where Master Jinn sat.   
  
"Yea me too. I'm glad my master isn't like Master Jinn. According to the rumors about him, since he lost his last apprentice Xanatos to the dark side, no master is as strict as the old grouch."   
  
"You better watch what you say Padawan Garen, someone might just tell on you."   
  
Garen's entire body stiffened and he dropped his fork when a third voice joined the private conversation between the *two* friends.   
  
"How wrong you both are. I think Master Jinn would be an even better master if he had a worthy padawan. Maybe it is his choice of apprentices that is the problem and not the master himself."   
  
A shocked Bant and Garen both looked up to see Bruck standing by their table nosing in on their conversation.   
  
"Well look what the cat drug in. Now Bruck, you can just drag yourself away. Bant and I have nothing to say to you."   
  
"I guess not. Maybe I will just go over there and tell old Jinn or like Bant said "Master Moody" what you said. Think he would like that? Think maybe he would put a stop to your little meeting gap session during mid-meal with "Oafy-Wan?"   
  
Bruck laughed out loud, then left. It was an threat not kept, just used to rile the two friends of his sworn enemy.. However unfulfilled that threat was, Bant and Garen both knew if he could cause trouble for Obi-Wan he would. Bruck Chun was just that kind of person.   
  
None of the masters seemed to see what was ever so clear to the numerous padawans and initiates who had come up against the bully of the temple. However there was one of those, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bruck saved his most viperous attacks for. He had the master Bruck so enviously desired to have as his own mentor in the Jedi order.   
  
##########   
  
Having finished their mid-day meal, Qui-Gon and Adi languidly lingered over a cup of cha and spoke of old times. Adi Gallia, former apprentice to Mace Windu knew Master Jinn very well. They shared a closer friendship in comparison to the other Jedi at the temple. Qui use to baby-sit for her when Mace still went out on missions, but Adi was too young to go. She had been the youngest Jedi ever offered a position on the temple council. She knew Qui-Gon almost as well as she knew her master or as well as he knew himself.. There was something not quite right with he and Obi-Wan's bond. It was tilted, in someway lacking.   
  
Adi could not help but stare at Qui-Gon while he was eating. She thought of he and Obi-Wan's discord with each other.   
  
//To be successful, thrive and survive, a training bond must be willingly* opened on both ends, master and apprentice's. Without that freeness to accept each other the bond will slowly decay and rot away. Is that what is happening here between Qui-Gon and Obi? //  
  
She intended to make it her little "pet project to find out what caused this flare up between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. She got the distinct feeling it was deeper than the crisis when he left Obi-Wan there alone to watch his newly found friends die one by one because of his master's insistence that they couldn't help.   
  
Which one was really wrong on that planet, the master or the apprentice.   
  
If she remembered correctly, Master Jinn questioned his acceptance of Obi-Wan from the beginning.   
  
//So then why did he take Obi as his apprentice in the first place?//   
  
She cared very much for the stubborn "old goat" across from her and felt a great deal of sympathy for Obi-Wan, although she did not know him well. To her, he was strong and loyal in the force. She, unlike the other council members thought Obi-Wan acted only out of blind passion. Too hurriedly maybe, not Jedi-like to betray a master, most definitely, but nothing the dark side could claim to have any part of.   
  
//The boy truly wanted to help, felt he was obligated to help those unable to help themselves. Those less less fortunate than himself. Even some of us on the council can see the motives behind Obi-Wan's rush to judgment on Maalda/Daen. Why has Master Jinn suddenly become so blind? Why is he refusing now to see what is right in front of him; a repentant padawan who wants nothing more than to stay his apprentice and do the best job he is capable of to prove himself worthy again.. Qui-Gon treats Obi-Wan as if he is about to turn. He treats him like…... Like he should have treated Xanatos before his blasphemous betrayal of him and of the Jedi. We all saw it coming with *Xani* except of course …the devilish Xanatos Crion's own master. //  
  
Qui-Gon looked over at Adi and smiled. He just finished his second plate of food.   
  
"And to think I use to complain about the food here in the commissary. After what Obi-Wan and I have eaten in last months this stuff they serve at the temple tastes like a chef's culinary delight in an expensive restaurant."   
  
" hen you really did go through some personal hardships on your mission if this food is as you describe it a culinary *delight*."   
  
Master Gallia dipped her spoon in what was suppose to be soup. She let the mushy green substance drip slowly from the spoon back into the bowl and watched every slimy drop land back in her bowl, uneaten and would remain that way. She turned her beautiful brown eyes up at Jinn and laughed.   
  
"That bad uhn. I remember Master Windu and I suffered through leech worms, intestines of a bantha, any number of delicacies from other planets. Then to come home and be served this spinach soufflé soup??? It was like added punishment by our own Jedi cooks."   
  
Now was her opportunity. She had some things that needed said and the *ice* between her and Jinn had been broken. He at least appeared to be in a slightly jovial mood.   
  
"Look Qui-Gon, I am sorry that my former master seems to have developed an attitude of a Jackass in his stubbornness over the situation with Obi-Wan. I thought for sure someone would recommend the rest of Obi's probation be suspended because of his loyalty and steadfast duty to you during your many missions."   
  
Jinn nervously watched himself rub his large calloused hands together. He knew Adi planned to get around to the topic of his apprentice, but he dreaded it just the same.   
  
"I thought that at first. However Master Windu convinced me this is the right thing to do. Obi's impetuous attitude could show through while at the temple, though it didn't. Maybe he will decide to place his loyalties somewhere else. No it is better he completes his probation. This way I can be sure."   
  
"Sure of what that is not like Xanatos. Can anyone ever be sure of something like that. You never know what will come up to change a person, any person. Take for instance yourself. Has your opinion of Obi-Wan changed since his probabtion. Is he any less trustworthy than before. Will you truly know when or if he fails to stay loyal to you and the Jedi?"   
  
Qui-Gon did not like the direction this conversation was taking and wanted to change. Before he had time to do anything, they were interrupted by Master Tahl. Blind since the accident on Melida/Daan, the planet Obi-Wan drew a sword against his master.   
  
"Oh with my blindness, my hearing has become magnified. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Now that I have, I must find out what our dear good looking friend over there says to that Adi. May I sit down? Now Qui care to answer Adi's questions?"   
  
Tahl touched the arm of her friend Adi and the council master scooted over. Master Gallia knew she had an ally in Master Tahl . She herself felt much like Adi did when it came to the boy's supposed betrayal..   
  
"Aye.. Tahl you are not going to start on me too. I know exactly where Master Gallia is going with her twenty question game. I agree with Mace and that is all I am going to say. Xanatos Crion has no place in this conversation whatsoever. We were discussing my present mistake in apprentices not my *past* ones "   
  
That gave the two women their answer to how Master Jinn's mindset was toward his apprentice.   
  
"No I think we should continue. After all I was the one you felt the need to leave Obi-Wan for. I mean you left him there to handle things because you feared for my safety. Bantha poodoo Master Jinn. That is what I say. I was in your and Obi's care. If we remained a couple of days longer it would not have impeded my healing. I never truly healed. My blindness was my destiny. What was your excuse? What did you leave a child in your care to defend himself?"   
  
Tahl was never noted for her tact and with her old crècheling mate she was even less tactful. Just then Mace walked up.   
  
"How come I get the feeling you are being ganged up on by female masters with tongues as sharp as razors, Qui-Gon?"   
  
"The entire temple probably knows how Tahl feels the way she is broadcasting through the force her disapproval of me and the way I handled my apprentice."   
  
"Yes, I see. Well you and I know you did the right thing just as I did the right thing to continue Obi-Wan's probation. If he truly wants to be reinstated as your apprentice then he has to work for it."   
  
"Oh sure Mace. You are one to talk. You spoiled every apprentice you ever had. Now take me for instance. I have never had a padawan because I am not sure I can balance love trust and pending knighthood on one so young, though that might change with the next group of initiates. [She envisioned her potentially future aprentice Bant]. "Now back to Obi-Wan. What do you have to say "Qui-Ole-Boy"?"   
  
Qui-Gon stood up and looked over the commissary. He could see through the glass door where Obi-Wan looked like he was there doing dishes.   
  
"No thank you. I am not going to stay here and be hounded by you and Adi, Tahl. If you care to visit me and talk of old times you know where my apartment is."   
  
Adi pushed her cup to the center of the table. She had bored of the cha as quickly as she had become angry with the master who just left and perturbed with her own former master who sat down with his food.   
  
"I just don't understand you Master Windu. You are usually so fair and just but in this I know you are wrong. Why are you being so difficult when it comes to reinstating Obi-Wan back to his rightful position as Master Jinn's padawan?'   
  
"I watched Qui-Gon go through hell with Xanatos and if I can prevent that from happening to him again. I will do everything in my power to do it. You should be thankful I look out for him. He is so much more deserving of a loyal padawan and in my opinion the last two have been less than complimentary in a Master/Apprentice relationship. I plan to prove that . I also plan to have Obi-Wan Kenobi revealed for what he is; a mirror image of Crion. After that, he will eventually be forcibly extradited from the Jedi order for good…   
  
###################### Obi-Wan was determined that no one found anything remiss with his return to the temple. He noticed some instructors looked very hard to find fault in him, but in all honesty they couldn't. His assignments always turned in on time, the neatest one there. His grades highest in the room. A directive was never met or answered without a sir after it. Yes, Obi-Wan was the perfect padawan now. Even Master Jinn could not deny that. Of course his master didn't try to deny it but neither did he admit to it either.   
  
Obi also thought he must have lost five pounds since his return to the temple even though meals were larger, more regular, and frequent than during their missions. Every time he saw Master Windu coming toward him in the hall, Obi-Wan avoided him even if it meant he had to go up several floors of the temple then down and around. He avoided the one man who seemed set on keeping his master from seeing him for how he was.   
  
//My master never gets to judge me on my merits. Master Windu finds fault with me every chance he gets. He very successfully conveys those faults to Qui-Gon who falls for them *hook, line, and sinker*. Master Windu thinks I don't hear them in the evening in the common room of our apartment. He continually warns my master that the dark side can be easily hidden, especially as someone as sly as I. Huh… had I been that sly and cunning, I would have found a way to stop his degradation of me to my master. //  
  
The only time Obi-Wan found any happiness at the temple was the few times he saw Bant and Garen in the lunch room and when at times during meditation in the gardens Master Yoda would find an excuse to be there.   
  
Kenobi knew his little grandmaster made the trip just to see how he was and to try to cheer him up. It did help of course, but he would like it if his master would take the initiative to see to his emotional needs as well as he did to his physical and training ones.. to check on him as Master Yoda would do.   
  
"Seek solitude you do the think through things, Youngling?"   
  
Had it been anyone else in the temple that called him Youngling, Obi-Wan would have taken exception to it, been humiliated by it. But when Master Yoda said it, it seemed natural.   
  
Maybe the natural feeling was because as long as Obi-Wan could remember with his time spent at the temple, Master Yoda visited him even in the crèche, he was called a *youngling*.   
  
Sometimes when Obi-Wan was small and lonely, he pretended he was Master Yoda's youngling, destined to be by his side, though he knew he wasn't. He got the feeling Master Yoda knew who his master should be, but sat back quietly and waited for Obi-Wan to be chosen.   
  
Obi-Wan had spoken with masters other than Qui-Gon. Always though the feeling from the force that usually told an initiate if the master was meant for him wasn't there. No, not until Qui-Gon Jinn showed up. As Obi-Wan looked up into the sleepy looking eyes of Master Yoda, he could not help but think the force lied to him, it did. Obi mimicked Master Yoda in the thoughts he soon regretted what he thought but it *FELT* true.   
  
"Oh hi Master Yoda. No, I don't really need solitude. Master Windu has fixed it that solitude is all I ever get. I suppose I came here so I wouldn't have to avoid the padawans I wasn't allowed to speak too. Does that make sense?"   
  
"Dizzy it made me but sense it also made. Better not to see the ones than to see them only to avoid them as well."   
  
"Yes that's it.. I am sure everyone knows by now I can not speak with them. Some speak and expect an answer to be cruel…to ask me questions you know… They know I am not permitted to answer them and for some odd reason they get a peculiar enjoyment out of it."   
  
Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders and picked at a dead leaf that lay at his feet, freshly fallen from the tree he sat under.   
  
" Your Master you have spoken too about this?"   
  
Obi-Wan continued to focus on the dead leaf as he turned it over and over in his hand. Yoda reached out and took Obi's hand to physically but gently stop the boy from intentionally avoiding his question.   
  
"Much interest this leaf holds, it does not. Answer my question you will *Youngling*."   
  
Unbeknownst to Obi-Wan, Master Jinn had just walked into the gardens. He used their bond to locate the boy. It took him longer than it should and he told himself they would work on strengthening the bond which seemed to have weakened without the missions to go on. He stood very still, just inside the door behind a bush. He told himself he was not eavesdropping for it was not a Jedi thing to do, but also to himself he reasoned he should not interrupt.   
  
While Obi-Wan had no idea his master had entered the gardens, nothing ever got by Yoda. He knew instantly with the remnants of the training bond he once shared with Qui-Gon that his former apprentice was near, certainly within hearing distance and he smiled to himself.   
  
He wanted Jinn to hear the genuine openness in the boy's words, when he spoke. Maybe in that Qui-Gon could understand some of the monumental burden his apprentice carried.   
  
Qui-Gon waited for his apprentice's words. He already dealt with the ethics of listening issue and convinced himself it was really alright because his intent was only to wait until Obi spoke, not to interrupt.It certainly wasn't to eavesdrop. //IS IT? //  
  
###################   
  
In the very bowels of the temple, down below what most thought of as the basement, Padawan Garen, soon-to-be padawan Bant and another apprentice, Victor the oldest, rutted through the dirt to build what was suppose to be a tunnel. It would give the three a hidden exit and entrance to the Jedi temple.   
  
"Are you sure about this Victor? I mean this will give another access to the temple. None of the guards that keep the Jedi temple secure will know it is opened. It could leave an entrance to the temple unprotected ."   
  
"Oh Bant quit whining and keep digging. Who in the name of sith will know it is here but the three of us?"   
  
Garen nudged Bant in the ribs after he spoke his command to her. Evidently the nudge was a little too rough and he was punched equally as hard back by his feisty *supposed* smaller, more fragile female companion and friend.   
  
The oldest and leader of the threesome, broke up the fight before it could begin.   
  
"Bant, he is right. We won't tell anyone. I mean why would we betray the Jedi? No one will know to look for our entrance. I just wish we had another older initiate or padawan that could help us. Don't you know that kid that returned with the big master, that famous one… What is his name?"   
  
Padawan Victor had done his homework very well on the master pad wan team of Kenobi and Jinn. He knew very well the Jedi master's name, but he thought it best to play dumb about it.   
  
"You mean Qui-Gon Jinn and yes we know Obi-Wan very well. He is one of closest friends. But he doesn't need more problems right now. We can't drag him into our little scheme and jeopardize his Jedi apprenticeship."   
  
A smile gone unnoticed by Garen and Bant spread over the older padawan's face. His dark eyes, had they been able be seen in the haze cascading light afforded only by a lantern, would have revealed a hint of evilness. .Padawan Victor reveled with the enthralling thought of being able to recruit the great Jedi Master Jinn's very own padawan to do bidding against him, //against all Jedi in the temple.//   
  
"Give the kid some credit. I personally envy a padawan who draws a saber on his own master and still wants that said master to keep him as an apprentice. Really, your friend sounds like just what we need; someone like me who will take a chance."   
  
"Just get it out of your head Victor. Obi has to stay out of trouble."   
  
"Just a thought Bant. Don't get so huffy. It was all just a thought on my part."   
  
//I will talk with him later, when Bant and Garen aren't around. I can make him see what we are doing will help and not harm others. R.I.G.H.T. After all I hear he is a sucker for a sob story just like with the Young-Ones on Melida/Daan .//   
  
Bant had been digging with all the speed and energy she could put into it. She briefly looked up to see the master of this plan, Victor, spellbound by his own thoughts.   
  
Weariness and doubt filtered through her Jedi stoicism and a touch of anger followed.   
  
//If he wants this done Padawan Dyas better not think he is going to use Garen and I to do all dirty work for him. No one's that dumb… well maybe Garen, but that's why I am here to see that he isn't that dumb!! //  
  
"Hey Vic get up off you posterior, out of your daydreams and help us dig. This was all your idea in the first place and you always seem to find a way to get out of the hard work.. Oh and will you tell me again PADAWAN VICTOR DYAS, just why do we want this hidden entrance to and from the temple?"..........  
  
#################  
  
Like it or not, let me know, but nicely!!!  
  
PEACE ewen. 


End file.
